


Forced Sobriety

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie is so proud of a sober Haymitch.  Unfortunately she finds out it is temporary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Sobriety

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Katniss was unable to do the Propo for 13. After seeing all those roses she knew she’d be signing Peeta’s execution order.

Effie and Haymitch tried to soothe but eventually just brought her back to her quarters hoping Prim’s calming presence would be enough.

They walked away from the Everdeen room and Haymitch sighed. “I need a drink.”

Effie frowned. “You’re doing so well sober.”

He glared at her. “I don’t have a choice.”

Effie shrugged. “Yes, you do. Remember Lener from District 6 slit his wrists when there was the morphling shortage. Serenity from District 9 hung herself when the local Peacekeepers banned alcohol.” 

He sighed. “Good suggestions. Do you have a razor or rope?”

“Haymitch Abernathy! I keep my Victors alive….if I can.”

“Calm down Woman. I’m determined to outlive Snow. After that….I don’t care.”

“Haymitch, don’t talk like that. Katniss and Peeta need you….I…..The Revolution needs you.”

“Oh, The Revolution needs me? As long as they have Katniss to throw in front of a camera they don’t need me. Beetee…..maybe. These Propos wouldn’t be seen without him. Me, I could disappear and it would take weeks before anyone noticed.

Effie pouted. “That’s not true. I’d notice. I’ve never heard you like this before. You sound so…….depressed.

He had to laugh at that. “Effie, I’ve been depressed since the Second Quarter Quell.”

“But, you won.”

“Yeah, I won and my reward was my family and girlfriend were killed.”

Effie gasped. “They were killed in a riot in 12.”

“Effie, you don’t really believe that……do you?”

“Well….I mean…..that’s what I was told when I became your Escort.”

“Who told you that?

“The Peacekeepers that fly on the hovercraft with me for Reaping.

“Then it must be true.” He said sarcastically.

“How did they die?” She asked.

“On Snow’s order. It was very slow and painful. I fought so hard in the arena and that day I just wanted to die with them.”

“Why didn’t you? Why didn’t you kill yourself if you really felt that way?"

He thought before answering. “Because if I was dead….Snow wins. I owed them more than that. I couldn’t face the world sober but I’m alive.”

“So when the war is over you plan to go back to drinking?”

“Yes, Princess. Sorry to disappoint you.”

“Will you……will you stay alive?” She whispered.

“Does anyone care?”

“I do, I care.” She said seriously.

He smiled. “I’ll probably outlive everyone. His bracelet started to beep. “Coin wants me. I’ll talk to you later.


End file.
